


A good view

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett takes things too seriously, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running around the woods with werewolves is tiring. Mason makes an off hand comment and Brett doesn't know him well enough to know he doesn't REALLY mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good view

He was tired.

So so tired.

His body aches from running and climbing and what have you.

Mason was pretty fit for a human but running around the woods with a werewolf was getting a little hard to handle. Piles of leaves were starting to look like a pretty good idea.

Just stop, lie down and rest.

Get up in a couple of days.

“You’re tired.” Brett tells him from half way up the hill he’s trying to climb.

“What? No way.”

Brett cocks an eyebrow at him, “You know I can tell when you lie right?”

“God, where’s the fun in that?”

Brett walks back down the hill so he’s standing in front of him, Mason tries to school his breathing and heartbeat, he wonders if he can feel his legs crying out as well.

He wouldn’t put it past him.

"Do you want to go back?”

“No.”  _Yes_.

“All right let’s go.” Brett moves past him, back the way they had come and turning around Mason sees all the easy downhill bits have come back to bite him in the ass.

“You should just carry me.” He grumbles not really expecting anything of if, starting to trail behind the taller boy.

He’s watching the leaves on the ground when the crunching from Brett stops and he looks up to see him turning to look at him.

“Fine.” Brett sighs and before Mason can really understand what he’s agreeing to he’s thrown over Brett’s shoulder like a sack of flour.

“What! I didn’t mean it!”

“Yes you did.”

“Okay you have to stop that.” He crosses his arms and hangs over Brett’s broad strong shoulder waiting to be put down.

“Stop what?” Brett asks and his voice sounds different from here, he can feel it in his chest, on his skin as he speaks and it feels way way to intimate for being thrown over a shoulder and carried back through the woods to the car.

“Taking everything I say so seriously, yeah I meant it, I’m tired, but you don’t have to treat me like a baby.”

“I could carry you like a princess if you’d prefer.”

It’s times like this that Mason understands why Liam doesn’t like this guy, if he wasn’t so hot this conversation would grate an entirely different nerve.

“No thank you, this is embarrassing enough as it is.”

“Good, this has a better view.”

His insides freeze and it takes him a long moment to speak again, “Are you checking out my ass?”

Brett shrugs, “Maybe a little.”

“That’s nor fair-”

"You saying you haven’t checked me out before? I’ve seen you, I’ve heard you.”

“Yeah but I thought we were ignoring that and  _just_  being friends. It’s not my fault you're super hot.”

Brett stops and thankfully puts Mason down. He straightens himself out, tries to school his breathing, trying to get the flush out of his face.

He looks around, anywhere but at Brett who is looking at him like he means to climb inside him or something equally intense. They’ve actually made a lot more progress than he would have thought in that short amount of time.

“Who said we should  _just_  be friends?” Brett asks in earnest.

“I just thought, since you are so hot, and I mean you know I like you, Liam said I throw off emotions like beads at Mardi Gras, and you never said anything and you’re  _so_  out of my league-” Mason rambles trying not to look at his companions heavy gaze for too long.

“League? Are you kidding me? You’re so cute it actually  _hurts_.” Brett moves forward, his hands slide against his neck, into his hair a little and with eyes so wide they are in danger of falling out Brett kisses him.

The kiss is something slow and deep like he means to stop time and just kiss him forever.

He would be totally fine with that.

They pull apart and Mason thinks he’ll crumble into pieces right there, his heart is hammering, the blood throbbing painfully everywhere.

He wants to do so many things but his body is heavy and tired.

“Let’s get you home before you fall down.” There’s a smirk on his face as he dips down lower.

His heart stops when Brett’s hands touch his pants but it starts again, beating quickly and embarrassingly hard when he ends up thrown over Brett’s shoulder again.

“You don’t need to carry me.” He grumbles.

“No, I don’t  _have_  to.” He makes no move to put him down in spite of agreeing with him.

“You could at least carry me with a little more dignity.”

“No way, I told you already, I like the view.”


End file.
